


【何尔萌】月饼不如你

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（何尔萌）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【何尔萌】月饼不如你

中秋的早晨，北京的天气不算太差。微凉的晚秋气息逐渐浓郁起来，何炅换了一身舒适的棉麻衣裤，压低帽子下楼拿了个快递。

回家拆开，不出意外的，两盒美心月饼，是他的小爱人寄来的。

王嘉尔前两天就从异国打来了电话，在中秋晚会彩排的间隙，在嘈杂喧闹的人声中，低沉性感的烟嗓透过滋啦滋啦的电流传来，是他日思夜想的声音。

「哥！月饼我已经麻烦工作人员寄过去了，要记得去收快递啊！」

疲惫的嗓音仍旧带着熟悉的撒娇与掩饰不住的兴奋，小孩正絮絮叨叨的跟他说着回归的各种新鲜事，就听到对面传来工作人员的催促。

「哥！他们喊我上台了呜呜呜ㅠㅠ」

他安慰着委屈巴巴的小puppy，直到对方不得不去stand by时才挂断了电话。

真的好想打个飞的过去给他的小朋友摸摸头啊，按下挂断键时他只有这一个念头。

拆开包装盒，随意拿出一块月饼切开，何炅坐在餐桌边，就着一杯温开水吃完了一顿简单的早餐。

他不太喜欢吃甜的，王嘉尔就特地叮嘱工作人员寄来两盒低糖月饼。细密绵软的莲蓉入口，适宜的甜度却不腻味，就像他永远甜蜜可爱的小爱人一般。

难得一天的假期，对于工作狂小何同学来说却是有那么点不适应，纠结了好久才决定先把常年不住人的家里从头到尾的打扫一遍。

不过说到底也是四十好几的人了，清理完整间房子之后，何炅直接累瘫在了软皮沙发上。

拿出手机，点开微博切了小号，他就像一个小粉丝一样隐没在饭圈的各色消息里，一点点刷新着关于王嘉尔的动态。

他的小爱人今天回了杭州，明明是过节的时候却还有行程。

他的小爱人又生病了，前两天才去看了医生。

他的小爱人告诉粉丝要跟另一半一起吃月饼，那么他这个头号粉丝的月饼呢，只能自己一个人默默吃掉了。

从某些方面来说，王嘉尔像极了他，至少在对待工作这件事上，他们都是极为认真从不马虎应付的工作狂。但他已经到了懂得休息的年龄，而小孩却总是担心着自己不够好，担心着自己稍微一放松就会赶不上别人，所以在工作上就更加拼命。

累到生病，累到晕倒，小孩都自己扛着。何炅一次次的劝导开解，总是做了无用功，所以那份心疼也更甚。

下楼在熟人的店里吃了个午饭，何炅提着布袋到附近的超市买了些新鲜的瓜果蔬菜，心里琢磨着这两天就靠着这些度日了。

回家路上他抬头看见夕阳的余晖，天边已经隐约有了满月的影子，不知道那个和他身处同一片土地的人，能不能也看见同样的美景呢。

正忙着把瓜果分类摆进冰箱里，何炅忽然听见门口传来的锁孔转动的声响。他觉得或许是自己听错了，心里却有一丝不抱太多希望的期待。甚至连拖鞋都来不及穿上，何炅就光着脚跑到了门口。

王嘉尔正低头换着拖鞋，抬头的一瞬间就被扑进怀里的人紧紧抱住。他一边伸手揽住对方纤瘦的腰身，一边将细碎的吻落在爱人的额发处。

何炅感受着对方满含温柔的爱意，想哭的感觉更加强烈。他闭上蓄满泪水的双眼，把头埋进对方颈窝里，去嗅爱人身上熟悉的淡淡清香。

他瘦了。

这是何炅用手丈量得出的结论。

他很累。

这是何炅用心丈量得出的结论。

「哥怎么了？」感冒造成的沙啞聲線還是一樣的撩人。

想你了。何炅在心里悄悄的说。

但毕竟他还是要有年长者的成熟，所以只是轻轻摇了摇头。

「这么点时间怎么还飞回来了？」

「想哥了呀。」

「还有…我都叮嘱了粉丝要跟另一半一起吃月饼了…怎么能不回来陪我的头号粉丝呢？」

粉丝公认的何大会撩这会儿都被撩得不好意思了，脸上泛起害羞的粉。他抬头去看坏笑着的小孩，下一秒又沉溺在那双亮晶晶望着他的puppy眼中。

「什么时候变得这么会撩人了…」

「我不撩别人，只撩哥一个人噢。」

何炅觉得自己今晚可能会溺死在粉红泡泡里。

「哥有没有想我？」

「emmm…唔…」小孩在他嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下。

「哥犹豫了噢，所以要惩罚一下。」

「有沒有想我？」

「沒有！唔…」唇瓣又被对方吻住。

「回答错误！惩罚！」

「哥到底有没有想我？」

「有…唔…！」激烈的法式热吻让何炅彻底软了身子，津液在唇齿缠绵间交换，急促的呼吸声似乎都掩盖不了心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动的声音。

被放开的时候何炅窝在对方怀里小口小口喘着气，耳边传来的是同样喘息着的低哑嗓音— —

「回答正确。」

「哥，中秋快乐。」

「我爱你。」

 

-Fin-


End file.
